jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Przybrany ojciec Garffiljorga
Przybrany ojciec Garffiljorga (ang. Garff's Adoptive Father) — bezimienny Śmiercipieśń, mieszkający niegdyś na Melodyjnej Wyspie, będący przybranym opiekunem Garffiljorga. Pojawia się w sezonie Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata, po raz pierwszy w odcinku Harmonia nieidealna, oraz w grze DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk. Według gry DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk zarówno przybrany ojciec Garffiljorga, jak i sam Garffiljorg są przedstawicielami gatunku Slithersong. Wygląd Smok jest typowym przedstawicielem swojego gatunku i nie wyróżniają go żadne szczególne cechy anatomiczne. Jego skóra ma żółtopomarańczową barwę z jaśniejszym podbrzuszem i żółto-niebieskimi wzorami na skrzydłach. Smok ma też niebieskie wachlarze i płetwę na ogonie oraz ciemnopomarańczowe pręgi ciągnące się przez jego grzbiet. Historia ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata W odcinku ''Harmonia nieidealna jeźdźcy przybywają na nieznaną wyspę i postanawiają się tam zatrzymać, by odpocząć przed dalszym zwiedzaniem Archipelagu. Ląd, początkowo wydający się bezpieczny i spokojny, okazuje się zamieszkany przez Śmiercipieśnia - gatunek, który swoim śpiewem wabi liczne smoki do swojego leża, a następnie więzi je w wypluwanym przez siebie bursztynie. Jego ofiarami padają Wichura, Hakokieł, Sztukamięs oraz Jot i Wym, a sam Szczerbatek unika tego prawdopodobnie tylko przez swoją niezdolność do lotu, przez którą nie dociera na miejsce wraz z pozostałymi smokami. Zawraca on i sprowadza na pomoc swoich ludzkich przyjaciół. Gdy jeźdźcy znajdują leże dzikiego Śmiercipieśnia, ten niespodziewanie przybywa i odnajduje ich ukrytych za skałą, po czym przypuszcza atak. Choć Szczerbatek jako pierwszy staje w ich obronie, szybko został uwięziony w gęstej substancji. Podobnie staje się ze wszystkimi jeźdźcami oraz ich smokami, prócz Czkawki, któremu udaje się uciec. Śmiercipieśń ściga go, ale Czkawka znajduje sprzymierzeńca w Earsplitter - Gromogrzmocie, który ze względu na słaby słuch nie daje się schwytać drapieżnikowi. Śmiercipieśń potraktowany kilkakrotnie falą dźwiękową i związany bolasem wystrzelonym przez chłopaka odpuszcza pościg. Smok wraca do leża, zabiera jednego ze schwytanych Gronkli i go pożera. Potem próbuje zjeść również i Śledzika, lecz przeszkadzają mu w tym Czkawka i Earsplitter. Sfrustrowany smok rzuca się na dwójkę, która dzięki łatwopalnym właściwościom żelu Ponocnika szybko uwalnia pozostałych jeźdźców i smoki z bursztynowej pułapki. Po ponownym zjednoczeniu się chłopaka ze Szczerbatkiem, ścigani przez Śmiercipieśnia, obierają tor lotu prowadzący przez wąską jaskinię, którą później blokują kamieniami, zamykając smoka w jej wnętrzu. W odcinku Wiercipieśń jeźdźcy ponownie trafiają na Melodyjną Wyspę, przynosząc tam pisklę Śmiercipieśnia, Garffiljorga, i znów zostają zaatakowani i unieruchomieni przez dzikiego przedstawiciela tego gatunku. Garff stara się przypodobać smokowi, śpiewając mu piosenki, których nauczyli go jeźdźcy. Dorosły smok nie jest z tego zadowolony i odrzuca malca ogonem, uderzając nim o kamienną ścianę. Zamierza się na uwięzionych w bursztynie jeźdźców, którzy, by powstrzymać gada, sami zaczynają śpiewać. Właściwy atak zostaje jednak udaremniony przez Garffa, który ponownie śpiewa, tym razem powtarzając melodię, jaką porozumiewa się dorosły osobnik. Śmiercipieśń ostatecznie akceptuje Garffiljorga i zostaje jego przybranym ojcem. thumb|Śmiercipieśń zniewolony przez [[Krogana]]W odcinku Living on the Edge Łowcy Smoków z Kroganem na czele porywają i niewolą Śmiercipieśnia z zamiarem użycia jego hipnotyzującego śpiewu do przywołania dzikich smoków prosto w ich ręce. Skrępowany łańcuchami smok posłusznie, choć z ogromną niechęcią, wykonuje rozkazy. W odcinku Rodzinne sprawki jeźdźcy w towarzystwie Garffiljorga przybywają do bazy Łowców i uwalniają zniewolonego Śmiercipieśnia, dzięki czemu ten wraz z Garffem może uciec na wolność. Relacje Garffiljorg thumb|Śmiercipieśń spotyka Garffa, obce pisklęProces akceptacji pisklęcia przez dorosłego Śmiercipieśnia, mieszkającego na Melodyjnej Wyspie, był dość problematyczny i bolesny. Dziki Śmiercipieśń początkowo nie chciał zaakceptować Garffa ze względu na jego niezdarny śpiew i po pierwszej konfrontacji starszy smok uderzył Garffa ogonem, przez co ten został odrzucony na skalną ścianę. Ostatecznie jednak, gdy Garff zaczął naśladować melodię dorosłego osobnika, Śmiercipieśń przekonał się do niego i uznał go za przybranego potomka. W grach ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk'' Smok jest do kupienia za runy. Był też dostępny podczas specjalnych okazji w dniach: *od 10 do 13 lipca 2015 roku (poszukiwania Szczerbatka: Melodyjna Wyspa, 8 godzin) Zobacz też en:Garff's Adoptive Father Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Śmiercipieśnie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk